Finale: End of Days
by The1ThatGotAway
Summary: This story takes place in season two. The Brass thinks that Jane is compromised and Cavanaugh orders him to review her file and make the determination. All of this as the two ladies are in the middle of tragedy, together and alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Jane called out as she watched Korsak make his way into the bullpen, "Korsak didn't back down!" She smiled at her partner, "He lost the bet."

Korsak handed Jane the cardboard coffee tray, "Yeah, yeah, now zip it, Rizzoli."

Jane began to hand out coffees, first to Maura then Frost as Korsak handed around a big box of doughnuts. Frost grabbed two jelly-filled, Jane a chocolate frosted and powdered sugar. Maura peered into the box, her eyes narrowed in trepidation as she surveyed the overly sugared, fried pillows that some called pastry. Watching her reaction, Jane reached into her desk drawer and brought out a thoughtfully wrapped box. Maura's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, all with a huge beaming smile focused on Jane.

"Jane!" She almost squealed as she accepted the package.

"Yeah, well," Jane began as a faint blush stepped into her cheeks, "I knew there was no way you'd eat any of this junk so I got that zucchini carrot bran raisin muffin you always get."

"But Jane, that bakery is nowhere near the station." Maura said, looking at the detective with an emotion that Jane was not willing to name, "I hope you didn't go to any trouble over me." Her voice had dropped a little and she peered innocently at Jane. Jane was not fooled by the innocent act that the doctor was showing. Jane knew that the doctor regularly drizzled innocence in her voice and her eyes to throw the detective off. Innocent? No. And that made Jane's imagination drift toward the doctor in her bed, hair damp at the temples, clutching silken sheets, her name close on her lips. Yeah, the innocent ones are always the ones that want it rough.

Jane pushed that image aside as she took a sip of her coffee, in tandem, with Maura. Wrong coffee. Both women made a face, then absentmindedly exchanged cups. Frost watched the exchange with a chuckle. Korsak shook his head.

"You guys," Frost said, sipping his own cup. Maura looked from Frost to Korsak. Jane rolled her eyes.

"What?" She said, taking a bite of her white doughnut, "I can't drink that Chai shit."

Maura halted her pastry unwrapping to frown upon the detective with powdered sugar on her nose. The doctor resisted the urge to wipe it clean.

"Jane," She started, "Language." She looked at the men around her, "Studies show that coffee tastes and beverage preferences differ from one person or culture to another. For example, thirty percent of coffee drinkers in the United States sweeten their coffee with sugar or some other form of sweetener. In Britain more than 57% of coffee consumers prefer to ad a sweetener of some kind. In  
>India, it is virtually impossible to find coffee or tea that doesn't have milk and sugar added. As a contrast to adding milk or sweetener, in Italy, the most popular form of coffee is simply a straight shot of strong espresso."<p>

Lt. Cavanaugh walked up to the group as Maura was finishing her fun facts and glanced at Frost, then Korsak. Korsak shrugged.

"Earthling?" Jane asked, taking a second bite into said doughnut. Maura cocked her head. "English?" Jane clarified.

Sipping her coffee, she said simply and with candor as Jane's phone began to ring, "Everyone likes their coffee different."

With a roll of her eyes, Jane answered, "Rizzoli."

Cavanaugh watched Jane take the call then turned to her former partner, "Vince, I need to see you."

Hanging up her phone, Jane gives Korsak a look. "Fire in the district, one body. "

Maura slid off of Jane's desk as the good morning mood had also slid away. With her breakfast in hand, she made her way to the elevators. "I'll assemble my team."

Cavanaugh watched her go, then walked Korsak to his office, shutting the door. Korsak surveyed the desk, his eyes stopping at a file with Jane's name on it. He looks up sharply at Cavanaugh.

"What's this?" He barked.

"IA sent me Rizzoli's Jacket, Vince." He sighed sitting behind his desk and motioning to Korsak to take a seat. Korsak remained on his feet.

"For what?" He began to feel the fear in his blood. IA is never a good thing see. He had tried his whole career to maintain some distance from that department.

Cavanaugh leaned back and let out a sigh, "Hoyt."

Shaking his head, Korsak picked up a file and glanced at it, "She was cleared, Sean."

"Not according to psych." Was all he said, knowing how his words would sound.

Korsak dropped the file back on to his old friend's desk. His voice rose a bit. "Ah, come on! You can't use that shit. It's confidential. You start this and no cop is gunna get shrunk again."

"She's compromised, Vince." He said, "You see it every day. We all see it. I need your report end of the week. That's an order." He bent down for a box of files, handed it to Korsak with a grim face.

"Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you can figure that out." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Sergeant Vince Korsak thought that he knew why Jane had wanted a partner reassignment after her initial ordeal with Charles Hoyt, but he was wrong. Not totally wrong, Just not totally right. Even with everything he had gone through in his life, everything he had seen and everything he had read he was not prepared to do what he had been ordered to do.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he popped in a tape and hit play.

Jane's low, bruised, dejected voice filled his kitchen. Korsak closed his eyes and sipped his whiskey. A flush broke out on his forehead as his arms covered in goosebumps. He didn't want to be doing this. He didn't want things to change. He just didn't want to know. The taped session began abruptly, seemingly in the middle of Jane's train of thought.

_When I gave my statement, I think I had to make up some stuff. I don't remember everything. Some stuff, but not everything. _

**_What do you remember?_**

_Being stupid, going on my gut and not calling Vince. I just thought I should check it out before I called it in. Mistake._

**_And?_**

_Being scared when I realized I was in. I wanted to go back out and call it in, but when I saw her…when I heard her I knew I had no choice. _

**_Why?_**

_What if I had gone back out? He might have killed her. It wasn't an option. So I went down those steps. Stupid. But all I could see was how scared she was. I was gunna save her. And then I didn't. _

**_And then what?_**

_I woke up and all I could do was smell him. Then I saw him. He had his pants down. That's what I saw first, then my hands hurt and I couldn't get up. And he stunk so bad. And then he…he…was inside of me. And I couldn't move. I let him. I couldn't fight him. I had no hands. My head swimming and then I threw up. That's when he came. Asshole. And then he was shot, and Vince was pulling my pants back on, covering me with his coat. And I don't remember after that. _

**_What is the next thing you remember?_**

_I just sat there. For days, weeks. Some days I didn't get up off the couch. I didn't take a shower for two weeks, then my ma came over and threw me in the shower. She tried everything for the first few weeks to get me back, but all I could do is just sit there. And when I got up the nerve to go back to work, I thought I was doing good. Made up a story about a vacation and put on a "back to work" face. I thought I could do it, I mean, I was doing it until one day. Me and Vince were going down to the motor pool and I heard these two guys..cops.._

**_What were they talking about?_**

_All I heard was "yeah, I can't believe she's back either, man…he fucked her…stabbed her and fucked her. She's gotta be-" And Vince just tore around the corner and then all I could hear was him yelling, punching and screaming. And the next thing I know, I was back in my apartment. _

**_And slowly, you learned to live with it?_**

_Yeah. I had to. I took an oath to protect and serve. And it's never really left me..Hoyt. What he did. I still dream about it. I still think about it. It makes me mad and scared and then mad again. Some days are worse than others. I don't trust anymore. I don't date anymore. I've tried, but it always comes down to the same thing. I can't. I just can't._

Korsak refilled his glass and took a large swallow, the hot burn searing. He shook his head and switched tapes, letting the voices of Jane and the psychiatrist enter his kitchen once again.

_I should have killed him. I justified to kill him. But I didn't. I got too cocky, thought he'd rot in jail with holes in his hands, festering, and I'd win. Thought it would make me feel better knowing that he was suffering. _

**_Why, Jane?_**

_Because I was suffering. Everything changed for me. I just worked. Worked and drank to forget it. Cleared almost all of my cases, got promoted, won awards, but I knew that I still just the cop that got fucked by Hoyt. I saw it in their eyes. Heard it when they talked to me. I lost Vince. I haven't slept with a man since he attacked me. Tried, but it just doesn't work. _

**_Are you still suffering?_**

_Not as bad. Some things make sense again. Sometimes I see light, I see the hope and true goodness in people again. Not everyone is out to get me. Sometimes I feel like I could love again._

**_What changed?_**

_I met someone. And she won't take no for an answer. She's been my constant. My companion. When I am around her, that part of my life is gone. It's like it never happened. I spend all of my time with her. Work, home, weekends. It's like she was supposed to walk into my life when she did. I trust her 100%. And I never thought I'd do that again. _

**_What is her name?_**

_Maura. _


	3. Chapter 3

Half of the bottle was gone, and Korsak kept going. His goal was to finish the tapes and the bottle at the same time, lest he go to sleep with his mind full of Jane and what she had to go through to put down a sadistic killer. The last hour he had relived the experience with Jane, the abduction, the fear, panic, terror and then how she was able to fight and win. The way she walked the psychiatrist through the shooting of Hoyt, Korsak felt like he had been there right along side of her. But he hadn't been. The second time he hadn't been there to protect her. The tape he was toying with was her last session after stabbing Hoyt. He felt fear rise above his buzz. Took a breath and popped the tape in. Took another big drink. Wished he was someone else.

_I never saw it coming. I had no idea that the security guard was in with him. What kind of cop does that make me? A shitty one. _

**_Why?_**

_I was worried about Maura. Right when it clicked, I knew she was done. Hoyt rapes the wife then kills the husband. Then he kills the wife, keeps her in the woods and…visits…her until she's too rotten. _

**_Visits?_**

_Returns to the body and…performs acts of….necrophilia, Doctor._

**_I see. And you thought this would happen to Dr. Isles?_**

_I knew it would. I've been on the case from the beginning. I know what happens._

**_Why would she be the wife, Jane?_**

…_..He already had me….and this is what he does. He destroys, then destroys again._

**_Are you in a relationship with Dr. Isles?_**

_Yes. We're friends._

**_And?_**

_And nothing….nothing….it's nothing._

**_Nothing? _**

_Nothing._

**_Then why was Charles Hoyt targeting the two of you? You said he only went after couples._**

_That's his MO, yes. His ultimate goal was to make me suffer as much as I could. And he had already suffered me twice before. It must have been his last shot. I don't know._

**_But to suffer you twice before. He could have gone after your brother, Mother, your ex-partner, anyone you are close with. Why did he choose Dr. Isles?_**

_I guess he viewed us as a couple. She was with me. She's always with me. He must have known all along._

**_Was she in danger that day?_**

_Oh, my god. The way he looked at her…she was a goner. He already had her in the ground. I could see it. And I just snapped. I saw it too. Saw what he would have done to her….not her….not anyone, but not her. And when he cut her neck open, gave her the same wound I had, I knew that I had to save her. She could make it through, but only with someone who knew. And I knew. We both had to live._

**_You were her savior. _**

_That's the way it worked out._

**_And now? _**

_Now, what?_

**_Are you still protecting her?_**

There was scratchy silence that stretched out. Shifting in his seat, Korsak poured the last of the whiskey into his glass, his face a mourning frown. He had to be objective. He had to be her friend. He felt like shit.

_Every day. She's scared still. Not of Hoyt, of me getting hurt. She's never said_ _it, but I can hear it in her voice. I can see it when I go out. It's just different now. It's like she wants me to be safe, with her. I had a search warrant last week and she looked like she was going to faint. _

**_Why is that?_**

_I don't know. I was in the squad room with the jump team and she walked in and I swear she almost passed out. She took one look at me in my gear and grabbed the nearest desk. I could see that she was scared. Then she just left. Didn't say anything to me, just left. Later, I got a text from her. She wanted me to come to her house when we were done with the warrant. _

**_Did you?_**

_Of course. It was late, but she was up. _

**_How Late?_**

_I got there almost 3 in the morning._

**_And she was waiting up?_**

_Playing the piano. She has this miniature grand in her study. I could hear it when I walked up to the door. _

**_That was the first time you went to her house after a big case?_**

_Yeah._

**_And since then?_**

_It's not even talked about. When I'm done, I go there. _

**_How do you get in?_**

_I have a key._

**_Then?_**

_She's usually asleep. Especially if it's late. I have a few beers, check out the scores then go to bed._

**_Do you tell her that you are there?_**

_She knows. _

**_How?_**

_When I lay down, she always scoops me in to cuddle._

**_And this is okay with you?_**

_I've never slept better. It makes me never want to leave. _


	4. Chapter 4

Korsak hadn't felt this bad since his younger days when he was known to put away a bottle a night, sometimes mere hours between his unresponsive slumber and punching his time card. He realized why his first wife had left him pretty good.

He tried sipping water to calm his stomach, only making it worse. His head swam a bit. He closed his eyes and took in deep, relaxing breaths, berating himself yet again for drinking a whole bottle of whiskey. Cavanaugh wasn't in yet. No one was in that mattered, really.

That's when he heard the familiar morning rumble that was coming into the bullpen. Keeping his eyes closed, he heard Jane and Frost's banter on top of the crinkling of take-out food bags, the squeak of Styrofoam coffee cups and Maura's voice throw in a few "Jane's" around that enigmatic smile he had rarely seen her use for anyone else. She had a smile for others, yes, but it was nothing like the smile she had for Jane.

He felt ten times worse.

He opened his eyes to Jane handing out breakfast sandwiches and coffees. His stomach rumbled then turned to nausea, yet he smiled and thanked her for his meal. Maura watched him as he fiddled with his sandwich.

"Sergeant, your color seems to be a bit off this morning." She remarked, watching his brow moisten. "Are you feeling nauseous?"

Korsak smiled a bit, "Yeah, I guess I am, Doc. Drank a little too much last night." His cheeks tinted faintly as Jane reached into her desk. She came up with a bottle and tossed it to him.

"Here, boss," She said, "Drink half of this. You'll be good as new in like five minutes."

Korsak read the bottle, "Huh, who knew?" He upended the small bottle and drank, screwed the lid back on and said, "The bubble gum flavor doesn't go down that well, but we'll see."

Jane laughed, unwrapping her sandwich, "Yeah, I learned that pretty early. Now I just buy the clear one." She took a bite. The doctor looked between the detective and her boss.

"Jane?" She asked, "What did you give him? I know for a fact that there is no cure for a hangover. In fact, science shows that-"

"Maura," Jane cut her off, "It's just kid's Benadryl. Relax."

Frost piped in, "Really? That works?"

Maura stopped unwrapping her sandwich and cast her mutely exasperated look toward Jane who was busy eating her sandwich. "Jane, Diphenhydramine is not marketed for hangover relief and when I suggested you try a Benadryl to ease the motion sickness you were experiencing, I did not intend that you keep stock of it to cure a hangover. "

"Oooh, your "fun facts" were used for evil, Doctor." Jane joked, "Now they must be destroyed."

Frost grinned then noticed something that didn't seem right.

"Hey, Janie, is that the Doc's sandwich your eating?" He asked, "Cause no way I've ever see you eat spinach and tomatoes." Jane tried to think of something. She was hoping that no one noticed the contents of her sandwich, being focused on Korsak and his hangover.

Maura smiled and held up her own, "When we stop by Miguel's on the way in, I insist that Jane eat a whole grain egg white vegetable omelet sandwich. So she does. She could benefit from more fiber and vitamin A in her diet."

"Geeze, MA!" Jane spat out, "Stop talking about fiber! No one talks about fiber!"

"Jane," Maura said, "I talk about fiber. I am a doctor, after all."

"Good, then why don't you wear you scrubs or something when we are at the store and you are hounding me about vegetables and fiber so that everyone listening knows you are a doctor, and not someone obsessed about how much I poop a day." She deliberately didn't say shit.

The room broke up in laughter. Korsak, feeling better began to open his sandwich and caught Cavanaugh in the corner of his eye, chuckling along with everyone else. He locked eyes with his boss and took a huge bite of his sandwich. Smiled.

"Feeling better, Korsak?" Jane shot over his way as Cavanaugh retreated into his office. Korsak took another bite and turned his smile over to his former partner. "Better than good, Janie. That trick sure did work." To Maura, "Thanks, Doc. I'll repay that favor for promising not to drink so much again."

Somewhat satisfied, Maura bit into her own sandwich.

Thirteen hours later, Maura stirred white wine into Arborio rice and glanced into the oven at her short ribs. Before she left for work that morning, she had prepped the mis en place and gotten the ribs into the oven before Jane had shown up to take her to work.

She took a sip of the crisp Savoughn Blanc she had chilled for the dinner she was working on, mindful of the time. She had offered dinner to the detective earlier that day, and she knew that Jane would show up hungry for food and thirsty for beer. As much as this behavior was a put off in men, Maura found it endearing in Jane.

Ladling chicken stock into the drying rice, Maura stirred and stirred. She knew from her upbringing and countless plates of risotto, stirring constantly in the first quart of stock was essential to produce a creamy, starchy risotto. Her plan was to finish the dish with a good chunk of grated Grana, fresh English peas and as much Irish butter she would allow herself.

The doorbell rang. Maura wiped her hands on her apron and padded in bare feet across her living room's hard wood floor to the door.

"Jane," She smiled as the detective smiled back at her. Without shoes, Maura felt like an elf in front of her friend. "Come in."

Jane made her way into the house, shedding her jacket. "Whatever you are cooking smells great." She said, following the doctor into the kitchen. Maura handed the detective a beer and went back to ladling and stirring.

"Risotto." She said, taking a sip of her wine.

Jane smiled again. "I totally love risotto. The only thing I love more than risotto are Ma's short ribs." She leaned against the counter and watched Maura stir.

"Well, then you are in luck," Maura said, "Because I've got your Ma's short ribs in the oven."

Jane's smile widened. "You really are the best, Maura."

Maura matched her smile. "I know, Jane."


	5. Chapter 5

Against his best intentions, once again Vince Korsak was sitting in his kitchen again, half drunk, wishing he was someone else. Wishing a lot of things really. Wishing that the situation with Hoyt had gone differently. Wishing that Cavanaugh didn't have this hair up his ass. Wishing that he could somehow diffuse the situation.

He hit play. The tape started off with the psychiatrist talking in a low, comforting voice.

**_So when you go to Dr. Isles' house, you sleep in her bed?_**

_Not always. She has a guest room that I typically sleep in._

**_Typically?_**

_Yeah. I guess a few nights we have fallen asleep in her room. Why?_

**_Jane, these are just questions. I have to ask as many questions as I can to look at the situation from a lot_** **_of different angles. That's what I do. Don't take anything personal. But always tell me the truth. The_** **_truth will help me to understand what is going on around you as well as inside of you. _**

_Ok. _

**_When you sleep in her guest room, do you sleep alone? You said that she likes to cuddle with you when_** **_you get into bed. I am assuming that this is true when you sleep in the guest room?_**

_Yeah, well at first she would ask me to sleep in her room, but the first time it was really late and she was_ _asleep, so I had a few drinks then went to sleep in the guest room._

**_Why is that?_**

_I didn't want to wake her up. It was almost five._

**_And when you went into the guest room?_**

_She was sleeping. It made me sad. _

**_Why?_**

_I don't know….it just…she was waiting for me. Now I just sleep in her room. No matter how late it is._

**_Why? Has she asked you to?_**

_No. But she hasn't complained either. After this thing with Hoyt, she has been more frightened. And I don't think I've ever seen her frightened. Not until that day he had the scalpel to my throat again. She's told me that she was certain that she was going to watch me die. And that there would have been nothing she could have done._

**_Now, last year, you were involved in a situation that warranted you to shoot yourself in order to kill the man who had you in his possession. Doctor Isles was there too, wasn't she?_**

_Yeah. She was. _

**_Was she frightened then?_**

_Scared._

**_But not frightened?_**

_I don't think so._

**_What made her frightened with Charles Hoyt?_**

_She worked the cases too. She knew what he did to the couples. She knew what he was going to do, from beginning to end. How would you feel if you knew you were going to be raped, then your partner was going to be killed in front of you, then you would be raped again, then killed, then buried and raped again and again? I think you would be frightened too. _

**_So you are saying that because she knew the end of the story, it made her more frightened than watching you shoot yourself in order to save your brother?_**

_Yes. _

**_Does she know what he did to you? The first time?_**

_I told her the other night. I was so messed up and jumpy. I drank a lot, then went into her room and just_ _sobbed. I think she already knew, because when I told her what he did to me, she cried too. It was like_ _she knew and was just waiting for me to tell her._

**_Did that make you feel better?_**

_Telling her? Yeah. I didn't want to tell her until he was dead. That way it could never happen again._

**_How are you starting to feel about this whole situation?_**

_I think I can get over it. Those assholes I work with, the ones that still talk about me like I can't hear_ _them, they can go fuck each other. But all the others that treat me as a cop, they are the ones that have_ _my back. And I have theirs. _

**_Do you think that you reacted to Hoyt when he threatened Doctor Isles?_**

_Reacted? Like jumped the gun? No. I was justified in killing him. _

**_What about when Bobby Marino took you hostage? Reports show he was going for Doctor Isles when_** **_you stepped in front of her and offered yourself instead. _**

_She's not a cop. She has no hostage training. I do. She is a doctor. My brother needed a doctor. It was_ _logical._

**_Then why did you shoot him the way that you did. You could have died. You almost died?_**

_My brother had to get to the hospital. I was saving a cop's life. It's what we are trained to do._

**_Is that truly why?_**

_Yes._

**_Then tell me what Marino whispered to you right before you shot yourself._**

_How did you…oh, whatever. You guys know everything. He said, "As soon as she opens that door, I'll put_ _a bullet in her head. She won't even know it's coming."_

**_And he was talking about?_**

_Maura. She was coming through the front doors._

**_So you shot yourself to save her._**

_Yes._


	6. Chapter 6

"**_I'm too exhausting to be loved _**

**_a volatile chemical _**

**_best to quarantine and cut off"_**

Korsak shut off his iron as his phone began to ring. Trotting into the living room in his shorts and tee shirt, he scooped up his phone.

"Korsak," He listened for a second, "Sure, Frost. I'll be there. Yeah. Ok." He clicked off with the knowing that in thirty minutes, he would be having drinks and dinner with Jane's partner. He wondered if Frost could be trusted indefinitely. He supposed that he would find out.

Across town, Jane sat with Maura over escargot and salads.

"I still can't believe you eat snails, Maura," Jane said, dipping her bread into the garlicky buttery sauce. She sopped and ate, her snails safely on Maura's plate. Jane just liked the garlic butter and bread that was served with the snails. Maura didn't mind the extra snails either. Peas, Pods.

"Jane," Maura began, butter shining on her bottom lip, "Escargot is a French staple. The first time I had escargot, I was six. Of course I would eat this. It's wonderful."

Jane smiled at her around a mouthful of bread. Swallowing, she picked up the glass of beer in front of her and took a good swallow. A small frown graced Maura's features.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Nothing," Maura answered her, "I just think that a dry Grand Cru or at least an Italian Prosecco would go so much better than a glass of lager."

Jane thought as she sipped, "Would you rather see me drink champagne?" Maura's eyes shifted to the right, "Then just tell me. You know that I leave my culinary fates up to you, Doctor."

Maura quickly summoned their waiter and Jane was treated to almost two minutes of French conversation. Glancing between Maura and the waiter, she tried to postulate what was being said. The waiter thanked Maura and spun off to retrieve whatever had been discussed as Jane continued to dip her bread into the butter sauce.

"What was that?" She asked, "I don't speak French, you know."

Maura smiled, "Jane, of course you don't speak French. If you did, we would have regular conversations in French. Imagine. We could discuss someone's shirt right in front of them with out them knowing what we were saying."

Jane had a smile of her own, "Well, yeah. I guess we could. But that doesn't sound like the morally responsible doctor that I know."

"It would be fun." Her face grew animated, "I could teach you French. It's really an easy language to learn."

"Maybe in the next life, Chief." Jane said, watching their waiter return.

Maura's eyes widened, "Do you believe that we have more than one life? Spiritual studies have shown that-"

She was interrupted by the waiter at her elbow with a chilled bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"Madam," He said, Comme vous avez demandé. Est-ce que je dois verser un verre pour l'échantillon ?"

Maura turned her smile up to him and said in English, "Yes, please. But pour two glasses. I am quite familiar with the label."

The waiter poured two glasses and once again thanked Maura before retreating.

"So," Jane said, picking up her glass, "What are we drinking tonight?"

The doctor also picked up her glass, "Henriot Cuvée des Enchanteleurs. Commonly known as Henriot Cuvée. It's vintage is 1995. One of my favorites with classic French cuisine. Dry, yet crisp and inviting with a honey mouth feel. You will be able to feel the texture of the butter on your tongue change when you sip. Perfect for a high fat meal."

She extended her glass and Jane followed her move, glasses clinking softly. The both took their first sip. "Wow," Jane said, sipping again, "That is really good. I hope you're paying tonight."

Maura's eyes sparkled, "Oh, Jane, you know that when we dine at an establishment like this, I will always accept the check. I just like to see you move out of your comfort level sometimes." She sipped again, "I haven't had this wine in years. So good."

Jane eyed her, "How much are we talking, Maura? For the wine?"

"I didn't consult the wine list, Jane" She answered, setting down her glass to resume with her escargot fork, "But I am sure it is at least $300. Any good business should revere a good wine. Would you like some of my bread?"

At the Robber, not a vegetable or anything in French in sight, Korsak and Frost wiped the remains of Buffalo sauce and bleu cheese dressing from their mouths and took tandem swigs of beer. Frost had been quiet as Korsak filled him in on what was going on.

"So what does this mean?" He asked Korsak, "Are they going to beach her?"

Korsak shook his head, "Who fucking knows. I don't know why Sean is being like this. He is the one person that could have told IA to go to hell, but he didn't. Then he dropped in my lap. I don't know why he's doing this. The killing was justified. I mean, now you know what happened the first time. I can't tell you how it affected her. How it affected me. I lost her. Just like that. I still can't get over it."

"That makes you a good partner, Korsak." Frost said, "And I know that you two are still partners. Maybe not on paper, but you are. I'm just the guy they brought in."

"Nah," Korsak answered, "You are her partner."

"Then why does she run everything by you first, man?" He chuckled, " I'm good with what's up right now."

"I think that what really gets me pissed are the tapes," Korsak said, signaling the bartender, "I gotta listen to all of the tapes that I thought were confidential. I feel like shit, man."

The bartender approached and Korsak ordered shots of Jameson with beer backs. "I'm screwed up, drinking like a fish. I'm listening to Janie how I never thought I'd have to hear her. It's been killing me. The bartender put down shots and beers.

"You better give me two more, Jake." He said, drinking down his first, then to Frost, "Here I go again. If you can be with me on this, I'm going to tell you." Frost nodded. Korsak took a slug of beer as the bartender set down two more full shot glasses.

Korsak took a deep breath and began to tell Frost everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Here he was again, Vince Korsak, half in the bottle and he wasn't stopping. If the fates served him well, he would walk in to Cavanaugh's office in the morning and puke on his desk. Show his boss what he really thought to be sandbagged with this horrible task. Not only was Jane's fate in his hands, but Maura's too. And Frost. Hell, Frankie would probably catch shit if his sister was put on the beach for whatever Cavanaugh thought that she did or didn't do.

Stomach sour and full of whiskey, he hit play. Again. The session picked up right where he had left off.

**_So you shot yourself to save her? Did it enter your mind that you were essentially committing suicide? _**

_No. Not at all. I'm a cop. We put ourselves at risk to save innocents. That's what we do._

**_Take the cop out of it, Jane. Would you have done the same thing if you weren't a cop?_**

_Yes. _

**_Why?_**

_Why? Because it was the right thing to do. She hadn't done anything to warrant a bullet in her brain. I chose to protect her. _

**_So, you would have done it even if you weren't a cop?_**

_Of course. She is my friend. _

**_Are you like this with all of your friends?_**

_I really don't have many friends like her, but yes, I would. _

**_Why don't you have many friends?_**

_It's the job. It creates segregation. It's hard to have friends that aren't in the field. And those in the field are normally people you work with. I like to try to separate work me from social me. And then I end up with no friends. _

**_And why do you not have many friends like her, as you put it?_**

_It's kind of complicated with her. We're friends, but…_

**_But what?_**

_I don't think I'm comfortable with this._

**_This is all private, Jane. No one but me and you will know about this. I need you to trust me and help me see into your life. To help you overcome the issues at hand. I can make you stronger. I can help you past Charles Hoyt. _**

_Okay, fine, here it goes…fuck….Okay. From the moment I met her, I wanted the house and two kids bit. And I don't even really like kids. But if she asked me to paint my shoes yellow, I would. It's stupid. I know she wants to be married. Have kids, settle down. And for a while, I didn't know that it was with me. Then I realized it. She wanted me to share her life with. Wants me to. Ever since I figured that out, I have gone out of my way to protect her. You know, she's not what you think she is. Well, I don't know if you have talked to her yet, but all of her money and family influence, well, it's really not her. Yes, she is rich as shit and powerful, but she doesn't flaunt it. She would rather not talk about it. But if she had to, she would use it. I mean, shit, she could be living in Italy with no worries, but here she is in Boston doing routine autopsies. She is slumming. But she's not. She wants to be a part of a solution. And she is. _

**_So, what you are saying is that you date men, but you want a life with her?_**

_Complicated. Yes. And she dates men. And she wants a life with me. How fucked up is that?_

**_Looks like both of you are waiting for the other shoe to drop._**

_What shoe? Feels like a hammer. I swear, if my Lu knew, he'd probably shit a brick. I'd be beached for a while. But no one gets it._

**_Gets what?_**

_That no matter what, I am a professional. I work as a professional. If Korsak had been coming out of the station and not Maura, I would have shot myself just as I did when it was Maura. If Korsak was in danger I would have saved him just like I saved her. Men can be such assholes. Cavanaugh probably thinks I did it because it was Maura. I would have done it for him. _

**_So you feel you have no objectionable issues with Doctor Isles?_**

_I don't think so, no. I care a lot about her, but who doesn't form strong bonds in their life? You can't deny someone for being human, can you? I can't be Robo Cop all of the time. I am a person. I have feelings. _

**_Are you in love with her?_**

_Ah, Jeeze…I told you…it's complicated. _

**_And?_**

_And…I mean…I…Christ, this isn't easy…._

**_Jane? Just tell me what you feel. _**

_I love her. I have loved her since the day I met her, but the love grew. At first it was fate, the way she looked at me, the way I responded. And all I could think about was her. As we grew, or attraction morphed into friendship, with hints of..I don't know…desire? But I think I tossed those plans aside. We were drinking one night and got to talking about life and love and the future, and she said "Jane, the only one I want by my side, raising my babies is you." I didn't know what to say. Cause, it's what I want too, but I can't ruin a friendship over a petty fuck._

**_Is that how you see her? A petty fuck?_**

_No! God, no. I see her as my life partner. I see her as the one who could save me._

**_Sounds like she is already saving you, Jane._**

_It's hard. I've never had to be saved before._

**_We are all human, Jane._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dr. Isles, I want to start out today by saying thank you for coming in._**

_No thanks, necessary, Doctor. I didn't really have a choice. This session is mandatory. _

**_Yes, I suppose it is. Are you opposed to speaking to me today?_**

_Not at all. I feel that I still have some residual fears due to the traumatic stress that I endured that day. _

**_Do you feel as though you are suffering from Post Traumatic Stress? It is quite common._**

_Yes, it is. It has been shown that over 92% of individuals that experience a trauma are prime candidates of post traumatic stress. The sad thing is that only 17% of those are ever professionally diagnosed. _

**_Why yes, it seems you have your research well in place._**

_I do. I pride myself on knowing all of the facts, Doctor._

**_Glad to hear that. Now I want to start on the day that you and Detective Rizzoli were attacked by CharlesHoyt in the prison infirmary. I'd like you to describe your two biggest fears that day._**

_That Jane would die and I would die. _

**_Which scared you most?_**

_I don't know. I don't think that I could fairly say either._

**_Ok, well, tell me your fears if Detective Rizzoli had been killed. In front of you. _**

_Oh, I don't think that there are any words that I could use that would accurately describe that feeling. I don't even think that I could imagine that. I would have been petrified. I was petrified, I couldn't move. I couldn't watch, but I couldn't look away._

**_And when he turned to you, gave you his attention, tell me what you felt._**

_Oh, I was terrified. His eyes held my fate and for a second, I saw what he had planned for me. _

**_What was that?_**

_If you aren't familiar with the case, Doctor, he would have raped me right there in the prison, had me watch as he killed Jane, raped me again then killed me. After that, I would be buried in a secluded location, approximately two feet down where he would return to my body and satisfy his necrophiliac urges. _

**_And that frightened you more than the possibility of seeing Detective Rizzoli dead?_**

_No._

**_Define the word "petrified". _**

_Tobenumb or paralyze with astonishment, horror, or other strongemotion. _

**_And "terrified"?_**

_To throw into a state of intense fear or desperation._

**_Very good. Do you feel that these words accurately describe the feelings you were having?_**

_Yes. _

**_What terrified you the most about his alleged intentions?_**

_I am a lady, I was brought up in certain circles and with certain expectations. I didn't want to be found dead in a shallow grave. I didn't want the image of me to be a corpse that had been abused. _

**_So your biggest fear was your death and the perception of others?_**

_No, that was my fear about myself. We are talking about me, right?_

**_Yes._**

_If we were to talk about the whole, I was scared because I thought Jane was going to die._

**_You offer a very complicated answer, Doctor Isles._**

_I have the ability to organize my thoughts, emotions and actions and compartmentalize everything. If we are talking about me, then I can give you a clear picture without intrusion._

**_And if we were to talk about Detective Rizzoli?_**

_Just call her Jane. _

**_Why is that? _**

_It's what I call her. _

**_Ok. Jane. If we were to talk about Jane, would you be able to be as objective? _**

_Of course._

**_Then why is it that ever since the incident, you are obviously in discomfort when she performs dangerousassignments or duties?_**

_I don't…I don't know. I think that maybe it's because I was close to her and watched her almost die so I knew what that looks like now. Before it had been locked away in a box in the back of my head. Now it's in every box._

**_So she's not compartmentalized anymore?_**

_I suppose not._

**_Does that worry you?_**

_It should. I might not be as objective as I once thought I was. _

**_Does it affect your duties as Chief?_**

_No._

**_Do you put her cases ahead of others?_**

_No._

**_Do you-_**

_Doctor, I am an upmost professional. I would not let my relationship with Jane hinder that. I would not compromise my ethics and reputation. _

**_And what about when you allow her into your bed, Doctor?_**

_That-that-that's not work related. And you make it sound sordid. _

**_But I did fluster you. _**

_I wasn't expecting the question. _

**_I was just trying to find Maura down there inside of Doctor Isles. Don't be angry with me. Your reputation precedes you, Doctor. Now I would like to talk person to person, not doctor to doctor._**

Korsak switched off the tapes for a little break and exhaled. He had been holding his breath, waiting for Maura to go off on him with the scary quiet voice she reserved for situations that called for it, but It seemed like they were just feeling each other out.

He stood and stretched, walking toward the coffee pot, making a mental note to buy more creamer.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura was handed an earthenware mug of fresh aromatic coffee that she watched the doctor pour from the stainless steel press he kept on a burled walnut chest in the corner of his office.

She lowered her eyes as she inhaled, "Thank you, doctor. I feel as though I have sustained on nothing but coffee and willpower the past few days."

The doctor settled back into his seat, setting his coffee on the side table and picking up his notepad and pen.

"Dr. Isles," The psychiatrist began, "I want to reiterate that in this portion of our session, I want us to speak as people, not doctors. How do you feel about that?"

Maura sipped again at her coffee, "I feel satisfactory with this course of discussion. However, If we are going to speak as people, please call me Maura."

The psychiatrist smiled at her, "Then I am Brian." He took a sip of his own coffee, "I hope you enjoy the roast, Maura. I keep a stock of shade grown Kona. My parents still send me care packages from the district."

Maura lifted her eyes, now sparkling with information, "Oh, then you are Hawaiian. I was torn between Hawaiian and Filipino. I suppose with the darkness of your skin, Hawaiian would have been the best assumption." She took another sip, "I have been all over the world, but I can safely say that a shade grown Kona is superior to any other roast."

"Indeed it is," He commented. There was a pregnant pause, then, "So tell me why you flustered when I asked you about your willingness to allow Jane into your bed."

Maura set her cup down and faced him openly, "You came across as distasteful and unfair. There is a certain decorum and intimacy that two friends share I can only imagine a man would not understand."

"Perhaps you can shed some light on that statement." He said.

Maura smiled ironically, "Yes, perhaps I can." She took a breath, "There are those in this department who think that Jane and I are colleagues. There are those who think that we are friends. Then there are those who think that we are lovers. But, in my opinion, those are just boxes to keep words in. We are neither colleagues, friends or lovers. But then we are all three. And I can never expect anyone to truly understand what that statement means." She sipped again, feeling more confident in her musings, "I allow Jane into my bed when she needs comfort and security because I know that I am the only one in her life that knows her the way she will never allow anyone else to."

"That is an interesting hyperbole." He said.

"It is not an exaggeration. It is how we are perceived. I may be groomed, but I know what I hear." Maura tightened her body in defense.

"You hear your co-workers talk rumors?" He asked.

Again, the rueful smile, "Yes, I do. We both do. It makes her run from me, but I know she will always be back. I gave her a key for that purpose."

Brian took a look at her and jotted down his notes, "A key for what purpose?"

Maura continued her open stance, "A key to my house. Whatever the time. No matter if I know she is coming or not. There are mornings I wake and she is beside me. And I never heard her come in. It's our trust. She needs what I can give her. And I need to do everything she needs. If that makes it wrong in some sense, please explain it to me."


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor regarded Maura for a moment, and then decided that Maura wasn't looking for validation of any sort. She was simply stating facts.

Facts. He was beginning to see that she stuck to the facts. She didn't postulate or waver in her thoughts or words. It was if she anticipated the questions and had already sought suitable answers. He found it remarkable.

"I don't think I need to," He answered her, "If you feel that there is nothing wrong with it, then you know that even if I agreed or disagreed, it would be moot."

"I suppose it would," She said, "I just can never understand the motive for people to be so rude."

He smiled a little, "For some, it is a question that will never be answered. So when you say that you offer Jane comfort and security, you do so because if it weren't for you, she would have none?"

Maura nodded slowly, "I don't think she would. She would turn to other avenues to rid her mind of the day. This way, she has the option not to be self-destructive."

"How is she self-destructive?" He asked, "Do you know?"

A humorless chuckle escaped her mouth, "Don't ask me to dig her grave, Brian, because I will not." She shook her head emphatically, "I will tell you what you ask of me, but I will not suggest what I do not know."

"Fair enough," He answered, "Just tell me what you know."

"She is a peace officer, a detective first grade," Maura began, "Even though I am part of that team, I can not imagine the things I don't see, the confessions I don't hear," She brought her smooth green eyes to his, "the pain I do not feel." She paused, "It is understandable that one with such a burden would feel the necessity to blow off some steam."

"I agree," He said, "Don't skirt the issue, Maura. Tell me what she does."

Instead of lowering her gaze, her eyes burned in to his, "She drinks. Sleeps around. Cries. Fights. Just like everyone else. Then she buttons herself up and pretends that she didn't. Just like everyone else. But with me, she can let it all go. She can come to my house and no matter what she needs, I make her better. I fix her. And then we wake up as the same two people that everyone else knows and we go about our day. I help her, she helps me."

"How does she help you?" He asked.

She stopped for a instant, her voice dropping a fraction of an octave as a wave of fear and heat pulsed through her veins, " I am a doctor. I fix people. I love her. I can not imagine not being there to make her a whole person again. No matter what that means. It's my duty. It's our pact."


	11. Chapter 11

Vince Korsak was alone in the bullpen that bright early morning. He couldn't remember ever starting a shift this early. Tired, hungry detectives from the dreaded grave shift stumbled past him, in search of the all night cop bar.

He felt oddly refreshed as he sat his coffee and breakfast on his desk and booted up his computer. As the sun poked the horizon, he was finishing his report and making a pot of coffee for the morning crew. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned and was greeted by the sight of Angela coming into the room with two cups of coffee. He danced away from the coffee machine and intercepted her before she could see that he had been fiddling with the pot.

"Good morning, Vince," She said as he steered her towards his desk, "I thought you'd like some coffee. I saw you come in earlier."

"Hey, Angela," He said, taking the cup from her.

She sat on his desk, "Two sugars and that special creamer I keep hidden for you."

He took a sip, "It's perfect. Thank you."

"I would have been up earlier, but you know how Stanley is. I had to make a ladies room excuse just to get away for a second."

Korsak laughed and noticed that Jane's file was out in the open. He shuttled it beneath a stack of files he had put off in order to fill his Captain's request.

"Oh," Angela said, looking away, "Don't worry about me. I know all about this Cloak and Dagger nonsense you detectives are into." She dramatically put a hand over her eyes, "I didn't see a thing, Sergeant." With her hand still covering her eyes, she dropped her voice, "And when you aren't so busy, yes, I will have dinner with you. I know it has been almost a week since you asked me and I know you are busy, but I want you to know that I'm still waiting."

Korsak cleared his throat. "You are going to hate me, but I forgot I asked you."

"You forgot?" She said, whipping her hand off her eyes and looking up at him, "Well, isn't that nice?"  
>"Don't take it the wrong way," He said, "Surely, you must know that when cops are busy, cops are busy in their brains."<p>

She smiled at him, "Don't call me Shirley," They shared a laugh, "And yes, I know that. Now, I see my Janie and I know when she is working a big case. She has the same look on her face as you do now."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Something you can't discuss?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Nah. Probably the most important case, and I can't talk about a thing."

"Well," She said, hopping down, "I understand."

He reached out to her, "Angela."

"Yes?" She turned.

He smiled warmly, "Dinner tonight? I've wrapped this case up. I'm done with it."

Her smile was brighter, "Yes."

The bullpen was alive with chatter, sloshing of coffee into mugs, clinking of spoons and slamming of file cabinets, all with the backdrop of incestuous ringing phones. Korsak managed his "hellos" behind the sports section. He was doing some final thinking, waiting for Cavanaugh to arrive.

Jane and Frost had arrived together, shit talking, shop talking and finding their way to the coffee pot. Frost took a sip and shook his head, "Man, I'm this close to bringing in my press." Jane chuckled.

"Your press?" She teased, "You gunna bake almond croissants on the hot plate too?"

The peanut gallery boasted laughter.

"Hey," He called out, "That thing makes some kick-ass coffee. Better than this shit." He dumped his coffee in the sink, getting another round of laughter.

"Hey," Someone called to him, "Better get back to Vice where you can pinch a couple of grand. Fucking sissy."

Frost reddened. Jane reacted.

"Yeah?" She spat, advancing on the now quieting group of detectives and officers, "Who's a dumb fuck enough to say that?" She looked around, her eyes spitting fire, "Roberts, was that you? Vasquez?" No comments. "Yeah, you guys are man enough to say it behind your double chins. Why don't you say it to my face? No? That's my partner. He's cool. You guys are douches."

All eyes on her now dropped. Everyone seemed to fight to answer the phone or race off to check their emails.

"That's what I thought." She said as the unmistakable sound of Dr. Isles approached in whatever incongruous heels she had chosen for today. Jane's pulse kicked in. She didn't want to turn around, but she couldn't help herself.

Moth, please meet my friend Fire.

Maura slipped up to Jane with a carton of coffee, "Jane," She whispered, "Language. And this early too." A smile graced her lips as she slid by her friend and placed the carton of coffee on Jane's desk, followed by a bright pink box.

Jane lit up like a Christmas tree with faulty wiring, "Doughnuts?" She almost squealed as she tackled her friend in a bear hug, causing Maura to lose her footing and tumble down with Jane securely wedged on top of her.

"Oh, shit!" Jane said as she jumped up and reached down to collect the doctor, "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Maura smoothed unseen wrinkles out of her dress, "Clearly, detective." Her eyes shot daggers at anyone forming an inappropriate comment. No one.

She sat on the edge of Jane's desk and sipped her own coffee as detectives grazed on her glazed and jelly-filled offerings. Once the pack had moved away, Jane claimed a chocolate glazed and the coveted seat next to the doctor.

"So, how many do you have today?" Jane asked her, taking a massive bite out of her doughnut.

Maura consulted her Smartphone, "Looks like three before lunch and another two after, providing any unforeseen new patients. You?"

"I got interviews all morning, then a meeting with Cavanaugh. Then I gotta go by ballistics. Provided we don't have any, what did you say, unforeseen patients, I got paperwork out the wazoo."

Maura cocked her head and leaned into Jane, lowering her voice, "Is it just me, or has Korsak poked two eyeholes into his sports section?"

Jane took a look at her former partner. Indeed. She touched the other woman's hand.

"That might have worked in the 30's, but I think we are on to him."


End file.
